


A Lesson In Humility

by Severus1snape



Series: Drarry Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Horcrux Hunting, Love Confessions, M/M, Semi-Dark Harry, Shower Sex, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to teach Malfoy a lesson and break down his arrogant ways during his horcux hunting when he comes across him at a muggle pub during Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Posted May 1st 2016.
> 
> I am working with a beta on this now.

Hours after Harry had left Hermione alone, he found himself in a small, dingy pub, where the muggles did not seem particularly concerned with each other. He had come in intending to get pissed and was content to discover his mission was nearly accomplished.

He could probably sit around cleaning his wand in here and no one would say anything. Not that he was crazy enough to bring out his wand in front of every muggle in this establishment, thank you very much! The only thing he had come here to “clean” was himself. He needed to _unburden his mind,_ or to simply be somebody else, if only for one damn night.

As usual, Hermione had fought with him most of the afternoon. She had shouted at him for being stupid enough to put their lives at risk - they needed to find the remaining Horcruxes to be able to kill Voldemort - and then it had evolved into the same old argument that he wouldn’t listen to reason. It hadn’t helped him think.

For once, Harry Potter was going to do something for himself. If he was set to kill the toughest wizard in the world - Voldemort - he would get pissed on beer for one night. 

For all he knew, tomorrow could be his last day alive.

He had been on the move for months, living in a bloody tent with Hermione and Ron. He loved his best friends, of course, he did, but a man needed his privacy too sometimes. 

His relationship had ended when he left Hogwarts, Ginny had told him so. Threatened more like it, in her attempt to get him to stay, which was ridiculous because who else would then step up and take on Voldemort? Ginny had always been temperamental, and when she wanted something or someone, it was pretty obvious! She wanted him to stay in school - but he needed to find the Horcruxes - and if he had stayed, facing Voldemort wouldn´t have ended in his defeat! It´s not like Harry _wanted_ to be the one to fight him in the first place. Fighting Voldemort was not something he had chosen for himself - the Dark Lord had made that choice for him when he murdered his parents and attacked Harry.

Harry was tired of living up to everyone's expectations all the time. He was still annoyed at Ginny's way of ending their relationship. Not to mention the ´Ron and Hermione needed to get together so they would stop pestering him with their petty issues.

All these _emotions_ \- that he didn't know where to place or how to cope with - were driving Harry mental with suppressed anger, and he needed to get drunk to finally let it all out. If only for one bloody day!

He downed yet another beer and ordered a new one. His third to be exact. 

He let his eyes wander about the pub for a moment, noticing the other customers. It was not exactly the place to score big time, if one wanted to, of course. Harry didn´t. Not even if the bloke at the bar did have a nice arse. He had had sex with Ginny a couple of times, on her initiative, and it was alright. He didn't really understand what the big fuss was all about when he heard people talking about how it was ´better than anything.´ 

_Maybe I am doing it wrong?_

Judging from Ginny's rather loud reactions as well as her “you were amazings”, he wasn't all that bad. Orgasms were amazing, yes, but he could get the same feeling while wanking.

_Why bother having someone else in the picture?_

He gulped at the beer, forcing himself to get smashed. Earlier Harry had rented a small room at the back of the pub, just for a night. He could crash there before returning to Hermione tomorrow.

The pub door opened and he looked up.  


“No, it can't be.” Harry muttered to himself and stared at the new arrival. Before he knew it, he had reached for his wand. Hauling his drunken body up to stand on shaky legs, he staggered to stand behind the other wizard. Wand pointing into the other wizard´s lower back he spoke in a slightly slurred voice.  


“Let´s not make a scene. Turn around and walk out of the door, very slowly."  


Malfoy froze, body shivering and Harry wasn´t sure if it was caused by the cold. _He should be afraid, the fucking bastard had it coming_ , Harry thought. The blond opened the door and followed Harry out without speaking. “Around the corner, to the left.” Harry handed him a muggle key, body leaning hard on the wall, trying to make sure he didn´t tumble to the ground, or worse, lose his firm grip on his wand. Jaw tight and eyes piercing Malfoy´s grey ones, he said: “Open the door to number seven. This is my room for the night.”  


“Potter...”  


“Shut the fuck up, Malfoy, and open the door before I blast you into bits.” Harry knew he sounded harsh, even to himself. But damn it, Malfoy only ever needed to look at him before to get him riled up. The Slytherin didn't feel like testing that threat so he obliged, hand shaking violently.  


Door finally opened, Harry shoved Malfoy inside, in his half-drunken state he didn´t understand his own strength. The blond fell on his arse to the dirty carpet below. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a decade, at least. Harry almost felt sorry for his rough treatment of the blond, then noticing his appalled expression, a grin surfaced on Harry´s face. “Stay down, Malfoy.” He tried to regain some of the firmness to his voice.  


“What do you want, Potter?” the Slytherin growled, having finally recovered and remembered their usual common ground.  


“What do _I_ want? WHAT DO _I_ WANT MALFOY?” Harry yelled. He smashed two vases and a lamp to avoid hitting Malfoy as the anger burned inside his chest. The blonde flinched.

Harry´s hands gripped his hair hard before going to his temple to massage the tension away. It wasn´t Malfoy´s bloody fault that Harry couldn´t fucking find the Horcruxes and end the war! But it was just so hard. He and Malfoy had always used each other; they fought, the yelled, they cursed. It was what they did!  


“You fucking bastard. You hateful, cold-hearted, self-absorbed, spoiled, Slytherin _swine!_ ” he breathed heavily after cursing and pointed his wand at Malfoy, his hand shaking with the effort to hold back the hex almost falling from his tongue. It was so easy to go back to the way they were. Harry felt much better, now that he had a target for all his suppressed anger. And Malfoy always made the perfect sparring partner.  


“I didn't _kill_ anyone Potter, for fuck's sake!” a frown marred his perfect pale skin.  


“Such a foul mouth _Mr. Perfect_ has got, huh? Be careful mommy dearest won´t come running to punish you for that.” Harry laughed harshly, hand gripping his wand tight while the other fidgeted with his trousers.  


“You don´t know anything, Potter!” Malfoy spat, lips trembling with anger. “You didn't have to live with the Dark Lord for a bloody year. You weren´t the one who had to watch _him_ torment others, or have him forcing you to do the same!”  


_Yes, Malfoy was indeed perfect for Harry´s anger issues._  


“You could have refused!” Disgust was written all over Harry´s face.  


“He would have killed _me._ ” The blond mumbled, eyes downcast and shoulders sagging.  


“So what, Malfoy? So fucking what? Welcome to real life, where the brave live. People die, boo hoo.” He staggered a bit and steadied himself against a small table that threatened to fall apart in the process.  


“He would have killed my parents if I - ” Harry had to look at the wall then because he couldn´t deal with the unshed tears in Malfoy´s eyes. Malfoys don´t cry. It was just _wrong!_ That would make the Slytherin human.  


“He _murdered_ mine! My parents died so I could live.” Harry shouted angrily in an effort to reach out to the real relationship that he and Malfoy had, and not this... this... surreal impersonation of it! Things were already changing enough because of the bloody war! Malfoy a stable... thing... situation... whatever the fuck he was, he was not supposed to be any different!  


“We can't all be Saint Potter, can we!?” the git drawled.  


Harry stared down at Malfoy with pretend-disgust, because bloody fuck, he needed _something._

“Coward. You are nothing but a little, spoiled mama´s boy.” It was a low blow, Harry knew it as soon as the words left his mouth. Regret leaving Harry as soon as Malfoy spoke next.  


“At least I have a mother!”  


The moment the words were out in the open, Malfoy looked like he wanted to take them back. Harry bent down and punched Malfoy's in the face. Malfoy screamed in agony.  


“My nose, my nose, you broke my nose, Potter!”  


Face red with anger, and burning eyes Harry took a step closer to the wanker. Magic cracked in a blurry bluish green color, causing Malfoy to flinch back as if he thought the Gryffindor had cast the Killing Curse in his drunken state of mind. Harry used a spell to pick Malfoy up instead and smash him against the wall. Arms forced to his sides, legs planted solidly and immobile onto the carpet, Malfoy was unable to move his limbs. Green eyes lingered on the tight arse, squirming against the restraints. Harry had made the body-bind only partial for a reason.  


Licking his lips - momentarily forgetting his anger - Harry concentrated and spat, “You bastard."  


Harry´s entire body felt alive. His magic was burning in fierce energies all around them both. Then, much to Harry's own surprise, he felt his prick _growing hard._ He tried to get his drunken thoughts to cooperate, so he could figure out if it was the idea of Malfoy so helpless - or, and this was the conclusion his brain came up with in the end. Malfoy had a _nice_ body. What??!!  


Harry didn't want to question this revelation further because he had been close to the truth about his own sexuality for weeks now. He didn't _want_ to question his prick´s choice of partner, but this was _Malfoy_ , for Merlin's sake.  


Harry´s prick hadn't acted like this since - ever! With a flick of his wand, he wrapped the room in a silencing spell.  


Maybe it was the beer that added to his bravery to reach out and take what he wanted; what he _needed_. And he would bloody make Malfoy need it, too!  


As Harry approached Malfoy from behind, he discarded his own coat in the process, while eying Malfoy´s arse again. Harry used his general anger, and the rivalry that had always been between Malfoy and himself, as fuel to keep the fire of lust still burning inside him.  


“How dare you?! What have I ever done to you to deserve this kind of treatment from you, you arrogant bastard? Huh?” Face frowning slightly, a fire burning in the green eyes practically blinding Malfoy with... anger? Passion? He gulped. Lust!?  


“Potter, calm down, alright?!” Malfoy´s chest rose and fell rapidly, breath harsh and eyes closed.  


“You know what calms me down, Malfoy?” he whispered into Malfoy's ear and staggered slightly against Malfoy's body.  


He could feel the blond shivering but tried his best to ignore it. His prick hard enough to burst any second, Malfoy´s body warm and comfortable against his own - he didn't want to change his mind about having Malfoy, in case it was because the Slytherin feared Harry. Because, obviously, if that was the case, Harry couldn't go through with this. He would simply have to persuade the blond then. He pressed his body closer, going on pure instinct since he had never actually tried to seduce another man before.  


“You´re not a killer, Potter. Don't start now.” Malfoy pleaded almost pathetically, head turned to the side, eyes wide, to watch the what the Gryffindor did next.  


Harry snorted. “Oh, I'm not going to kill you, Malfoy. Episkey.” The broken nose cracked back into place and Malfoy whimpered.  


“Thank you.” he couched. Harry was pretty sure Malfoy had never said those words to someone who wasn´t family.  


“Don't thank me just yet, Malfoy. I have only just begun.” Harry leaned closer as he cast a cleaning charm for the blood. It was hardly a big turn-on for him. That´s why he did it. It wasn´t because he was beginning to feel bad about his unfair treatment of the blond. Of course not!  


“I think… it´s time… for the precious Draco Malfoy… to come down from his high pedestal. Don't you think?” He tried his best to lower his voice to a seductive whisper. He had only come across a few couples in intimate situations before, lurking around the corridors in his invisibility cloak, so he couldn´t be too sure if it would actually work.  


“Potter…” Voice trembling, as he gulped. He hadn´t tried to move. His limbs were locked but he could still twist his body. Not that it would do him any good.  


“Open your pants.” Harry slurred, hoping that Malfoy caught the invitation he was offering. In case Malfoy didn't, Harry's hand squeezed Malfoy's arse clumsily. Pink spots broke out all over Malfoy´s cheeks, and Harry was confident that it was a good sign. He had never seen the blond lose his mask before; not even when angry or embarrassed. He hoped arousal caused this reaction. The Gryffindor´s hand gripped the hips in front of him firmly, but not enough to hurt.  


“W-what?! No, no way Potter!” Malfoy's arse pushed into Harry's groin briefly before the Slytherin seemed to realize what he was doing, then stopped. Harry groaned loudly.  


Harry pushed his body firmly, grinding his aching prick against Malfoy's arse this time, showing him just what his intentions were. Malfoy gulped. “Potter, you can't be _serious?_

This is… you can't do this… it´s not… I'm not gay!” he whispered.  


“A hole´s a hole, Malfoy. Now, pants off or I will remove them myself.” He rubbed his throbbing, hard member against Malfoy's backside again. Because it felt too good not to. This time Malfoy moaned when he felt it.  


“Come on, Potter, surely I can… there must be something else you want? Money, power?” Harry started unzipping Malfoy's trousers, expecting the Slytherin to curse at the act, because surely that´s what he _should_ do?! But the body-bind made it impossible.  


“Potter! Stop this madness right now. It's fucking illegal to rape someone.” he chided his nemesis with a slick, devious smile. Harry considered the smile for long stressful minutes, his drunken mind trying to decide if this was a trick or treat. "You´re not going to force me to do this, are you?!" the blond asked with a husky chortle on his lips, licking them as Harry´s hand reached down to grope his half-hard prick.  


“Only if someone finds out about it. And you know this isn´t rape, Malfoy. You want it, too.” Harry's voice was cool because he had already felt Malfoy´s arousal. The Gryffindor might have sounded insane, but he had never been more determined in his life. Besides the sex, Harry wanted to humiliate Malfoy; to make him pay, to show him how it felt to be screwed over for years. This way, it was a physical mark from Harry; Malfoy would never forget it. Ever.  


“Potter," Malfoy purred, his grey eyes heavy-lidded, his tongue darting across his lips. "I´ll do anything. Anything at all," he pleaded, his face rounding with sympathy before again scrunching down into a dark, demon glare." Please, Potter. I know you can´t go through with this." Harry groaned again. He never noticed Malfoy´s voice was sexy before. Even if he did whine. Maybe you need to be drunk to listen?  


“That´s right, Malfoy, _beg me._ In a minute you'll be begging for me to fuck you.” Harry breathed seductively against Malfoy's ear.  


Malfoy´s trousers fell to the floor; Harry had already removed his own and cast them onto the bed. Malfoy´s eyes widened when he felt Harry´s erect cock pushing against his own thin boxers.  


“Potter. I… please... Harry...” Malfoy was a damn good actor, Harry noticed - even as he begged he could feel the Slytherin´s prick throbbing in his hand when he wanted to make sure Malfoy was feigning his panic - now that Harry had pulled down his boxers, unaffected by the desperate pleas.  


“Hm, I always figured you to have a small one. You know what they say about rich bastards being bad boys because they are trying to compensate for something.” Harry laughed nervously, he had never been with a man after all. “But _my_ name coming from your lips is _perfect._ ”  


“I would have been bigger, but clearly, you do absolutely nothing for me!” Malfoy tried to ignore the admission coming from Harry, face heated with embarrassment. Malfoy was trying to control his own panting breaths, while beets of sweat fell from his forehead, the blond hairs fell into his eyes as if trying to hide the heavy-lidded grey orbs, pupils dilated like Harry was a drug he had been craving and needing for days.  


“Fortunately, the only one who has to be hard is me, as I´ll be doing the actual fucking.” Harry smirked, and pushed his cock more firmly against the pale bottom in front of him. "Merlin, you feel so good." He whispered and waved his wand. Malfoy's hands flew to the wall and were trapped there; another wave glued his feet to the floor making sure they were spread.  


The Slytherin groaned so hard Harry thought he might just have orgasmed.

“Say please, Malfoy, and I will have mercy on your gorgeous arse and cast a preparation spell. If not, well, it´s your pretty arse.” He was bluffing, of course, but he wanted to hear him beg so badly. He let his hands caress the toned, pale stomach while waiting for an answer. “Tic toc, _pretty boy_. I am not _very_ patient tonight.” Harry said breathless, and smacked the bum in front of him.  


“Stop that.” Malfoy spat to himself, more startled than appalled that his mask was clearly falling apart in front of Harry. It was one thing to want Harry to fuck him, now that the idea had gotten into his head - thanks to the bloody Gryffindor - it was another to let Harry know it!  


Harry nudged Malfoy's legs further apart and spread the butt cheeks gently. The Slytherin groaned. Malfoy whimpered. Malfoy was _panting!_ Harry was not concerned that anybody could hear them. Hand shaking, as he used the conjured lube to coat his own throbbing cock. Green eyes stared at the blond head, a slight nod and a pale, perfect arse pushing back into his groin, practically begging Harry´s cock to enter. "I-I won´t say it, Potter..." 

"Oh, fuck!" Harry had never used the spell before, but he had looked it up when he had begun to notice men. Pale cheeks with spots of pink, mouth slightly parted, and a tongue peeking out to lick dry lips - god, Malfoy made a perfect picture of how a man should look when being stretched and having your prostate pocked magically. "Potter... Ohgod..."  


“You really are quite delicious, Malfoy…”  


"Shit... Potter..." Malfoy pleaded so prettily that Harry almost came right then. A teasing sweep with the head of his cock across the tiny hole earned a whimper from the Slytherin. "B-bastard... just..." Malfoy pushed rutted against Harry´s hard prick, causing the Gryffindor to gasp. Without any warning, Harry started pushing slowly into the puckered virgin hole, and the growl that escaped Malfoy was mindblowing. Harry wasn't so cruel that he hadn´t lubed his cock up, no matter the threats he offered Malfoy.  


It was just the way the two of them had always worked; insults and threats.  


“Fuck yes! So tight.” Harry moaned against Malfoy's neck.  


“You… fucking… bastard… POTTER!” Malfoy cursed, he was drowning. Potter always made every emotion hard to conceal for him. Nobody affected him as Potter did.  


Harry took a moment to simply breathe, then began thrusting, while holding onto Malfoy's hip with one hand. “God yes, so fucking good… this is what it's supposed to be like… fuck… god… clearly so gay…”  


“I´m not gay, no matter how hard you fuck me, you pathetic, little ars- OH _GOD!_ “  


Harry stopped and leaned closer to whisper: “Found it.” He thrust again towards the same angle.  


“Nghhh… what the fuck, Potter… stop that…” The blond moaned, so Harry _didn't_ stop.  


“Mm… You. Don´t. Like. Pleasure. Malfoy? Then why… is your cock… now - standing tall for me..?”  


“GOD… Potter, don´t…” he panted. “What is that?”  


“Prostate… You. Want. More?” He kept his thrusts slow and intense to torment the blond. “Come on, Malfoy. _Beg_ for it.”  


“Nghh. No. Fucking. Way. Potter.” His hips moved to meet Harry´s thrusts.  


“You sure?” Harry thrust faster and harder, still pushing against Malfoy's prostate.  


“Nooo…” The Gryffindor enjoyed the way the blond's face turned pink when being fucked.  


A hand grabbed the slender hips, “YES! Malfoy, come on, stop holding back… we both know you want this…”  


“Fuck… Potter… YES!...”  


“Yes, what? Say the words.” He moved his hips in slight circles making Malfoy whimper some more.  


“F-fuck me!” the Slytherin breathed.  


“YES!” Harry slammed his cock deep into the tight arse and stilled. “Not so arrogant now, are you Malfoy?” Another thrust. “Tell me!”  


“N-no.” He whimpered - finally - as the dark-haired male pushed against his prostate.  


“No, what?” Harry teased, biting Malfoy´s neck and the blond gasped.  


“I-I-´m not… arrogant… now… Please, Potter… more… I need…”  


Harry moaned. “You need me to wank you off?”  


He moaned again. And Harry really liked that sound. A lot.  


“YES!”  


“Please, Harry.” Harry encouraged the blond.  


“P-please… Ha-Harry... _please_...”  


Harry grabbed Malfoy's cock with his right hand and started to jerk it. He hadn't stopped fucking him, just slowed down so he wouldn´t come himself. He had wanted to punish Malfoy, to make him beg, but he was not about to give him reason to start rumors that Harry was lousy in bed.  


“Let me hear you, Malfoy… moan for me…” _I want to fucking hear him humble and honest, without his pure-blood mask. I want to have him begging me for more amazing cock. I want to hear him lose control, something he has clearly never tried before. I want to humiliate him beyond anything._  


“Yes… fuck my arse, Potter…”  


Harry growled in pleasure. “Fuck my virgin arse while you play with my cock.” Harry nearly lost control of his orgasm then and there.  


“ _More_ , tell me _more_ , Malfoy.” Harry panted.  


“God… please… I… l-love the feel… of your cock... up my arse…” Malfoy groaned.  


“YYYYYYEES!” Harry came violently at the same time as Malfoy spilled into his hand, and Malfoy´s hole became even tighter.  


Harry collapsed over Malfoy and he stood there for a while, swaying - cock still buried to the hilt. A couple of minutes passed and he withdrew from Malfoy's arse and spelled his clothes back on. He caught his breath.  


“If I were anything like you, I would leave you here like this Malfoy.”  


“No! You can´t.” He whined exhausted.  


“But I am not like you, so I will let you go. If you follow me, you know the consequences.” Harry smirked, as he cast a cleaning spell on Malfoy, and removed the body lock. Malfoy fell to the floor. Malfoy cursed as his abused backside hit the carpet.  


“Yes, you might hurt for a while.” Harry looked down at the Slytherin. “Stay for the night if you want, I already paid for the room. Thank you, Malfoy.”  


Harry tossed a single Galleon to where Malfoy was sitting and smiled, as he turned on his heels and left the Slytherin behind to return to Hermione, his mind very clear because the anger was at a minimum, for now.


	2. Chapter Two

 

It was still cold outside, but the snowy landscapes were beginning to fade away as March came to at an end.  

 

Ron had eventually returned to Hermione and Harry, which ended up with Hermione and Ron becoming an item. At least now the two of them could start shagging to get some of the tension released. With his best friends busy with each other, Harry would have some peace and quiet at last.

 

Harry had confessed to meeting Malfoy at the pub when Hermione had wondered why Harry had returned earlier than intended. She hadn´t complained about that -he wouldn´t - because she felt a lot safer when Harry came back than she had done in those long hours alone.

 

Hermione had wanted to know everything - because she always said that knowing would meaning finding a way to move forward - it didn´t matter if she was dealing with a problem of simple facts.

 

Harry felt guilty about not telling his friends he might prefer boys until now, and he was a bit reluctant to share with her who he was shagging. His friends hated Malfoy, and the last thing Harry needed right now, was to have more guilty weighing him down. In the end, Harry had told Hermione, and later Ron, that he had got pissed on beer, had met Malfoy intending to punish him, and they had ended up shagging.

 

The twin looks of horror on the faces of his best friends was nearly reason enough to tell them all over again. He barely held his amusement in.

 

Harry had spent a lot of time after the _event_ pondering over his sexuality. Harry´s prick hardened whenever he remembered the feeling of the tight, hot channel in Malfoy´s rear. Harry had told himself that it was that he had reacted to, and not Malfoy himself. The Gryffindor was relieved that at least _omething_ in his life finally made sense - so, he was gay, he could live with that if sex would always feel that amazing - and he figured that after the war everything else would fall into place, too.

 

While Harry, Ron, Luna, and Griphook were being held downstairs in the darkness behind half rusty bars indicating that this part of the Manor has remained unused for years - thank Merlin - Hermione was being tortured upstairs. Hermione´s screams of pain and Bellatrix´s laughter traveled easily down to the dungeons. Repeatedly banged his head lightly against the metal between his shaking hands, Harry let out a choked breath and willed the tears away. They wouldn´t help him figure out how to escape! Ron was pacing across the stone floors, riping at his read hair - not that Harry could tell any colors in the semi-darkness - snot ran in thick stripes down his chin, every now and then a sleeve was raise to catch it, leaving enough space for the tears and new snot to run down his flushed cheeks. His best friends were both suffering because of his mistake! And Ron hadn´t even yelled at him for it! 

 

“We need a way out of here, Harry,” Ron muttered crestfallen, after hearing the screams from his girlfriend.

 

The door opened and Death Eaters wearing long black ropes, white masks that covered their faces, and wands raised, entered their cell. Curses made up of white-yellow lights flew, intending to hold everyone back as they snatched Harry, and brought him through the cold corridors of the Malfoy Manor. Strong hands held onto Harry´s shoulders on each side of him, as they yanked him into a secret passageway harshly that exited on the ground 1st floor. He was pushed further on until he faced an ornate door, white with golden engravings.

 

The Death Eater in front knocked. The door flew open, revealing none other than Draco Malfoy, who was currently home on Easter holiday. Shoulder-long blond hair pushed back behind ears, showed off the pale and pointy face of his former nemesis. The piercing grey eyes didn´t even look Harry´s way but Harry could see the jaw jutting and thin lips quivering just for a second until the Malfoy mask of indifference was back in place. His words were just as fierce as his eyes as his orders were barked out, in a perfect rendition of Lucius Malfoy himself. “Bring him inside, and then get out. Remember,” he took out his wand and pointed in the direction of the two Death Eaters, determination clear in his grey eyes as he spoke loudly enough for Harry to hear, too. “Obliviate.”

 

Draco understood that the use of this particular spell was dangerous, having been taught it by his own aunt Bellatrix. The more Draco was capable of, the less he screwed up. Draco was taught the spell in case he had to use it on a fellow student or a professor if they were on to him and the task the Dark Lord had given him. Draco´s aunt was one of the Dark Lord´s best and most loyal followers, and the Dark Lord knew that Draco feared her. That just made it more appealing to the heir of Slytherin, having Bellatrix train Draco.

 

Knowing this made Draco feel better about using a grey spell. He understood, too, that there was a chance that the Dark Lord discovered Draco´s betrayal, but Draco was confident in his abilities. Besides, the Dark Lord was too busy at the moment, preparing for the final battle, to check up on someone as unimportant as Draco.

 

The dark-clad men left him without looking back. Malfoy cast a locking spell and several privacy-spells on the room. This was his own room. Just like his father and his mother had their own rooms, too. Being a Malfoy meant that if you wanted privacy, nobody else could enter the room or even blast the doors open. Only death could unlock the doors if the inhabitant was not willing to do so before.

 

“Sit, Potter,” Malfoy drawled as he gestured to the chair behind Harry.

 

“What the fuck do you want, you wanker?! I don´t have time for your crap.” The Gryffindor studied the bedroom, trying to seem indifferent to being here. His cock obviously wasn´t listening!

 

“Now, now, Potter. Is that really the way to speak to someone who saved your life earlier, when they asked me if I knew you as Harry Potter?” Wand gripped tight, back straight and an ugly scowl on his face that added nothing good to Harry´s arousal.

 

Harry raised his eyes to meet Malfoy´s grey probing ones as he stood before him. “Just because you didn´t tell them it was me doesn´t mean you saved me. Hermione is being tortured, and I need...” He crossed his arms over each other, as much as one could while being a prisoner.

 

“You need to shut the fuck up, Potter!” Malfoy yelled and cast the spell to shut Harry up. Then he added another, spell-binding Harry to the chair. “Much better... a man can hardly think in the presence of you.”

 

Harry stuck out his tongue at Malfoy, causing Malfoy´s brows to rise, Malfoy mask firmly in place. “How mature, Potter.”

 

Harry shot daggers at the Slytherin. Malfoy simply smirked.

 

“Now, seeing as we don´t have much time, we should get down to business, should we not?” Malfoy moved closer to Harry and stared down his nose at him.

 

“Because you owe me for the way you treated me the last time we met, you will now open my pants and blow me. And no biting, or I will make sure that Greyback, who fancies you big time, gets some alone time with you…”

 

Malfoy removed the spell, keeping Harry from talking. Harry smirked up at the blonde. “What happened to not being gay, huh, Malfoy? I knew you were a little poof all along, you even walk lik-“ Harry was just trying to get Malfoy riled up with the name-calling, and it seemed to be working. Harry was fine with his revelation; being a gay wizard. He might even be alright with being attracted to Malfoy. He _was _alright with that now. He was simply struggling to be civil to Malfoy; they had never been that toward each other.__

 

Malfoy gripped Harry´s chin roughly. “First of all, I am not gay! A hole´s a hole, Potter, is that not what you said? Second, there is nothing little about me, Potter! Third, you humiliated me, it´s my turn to do the same to you. Seems only fair, don´t you think?”

 

Harry said nothing when Malfoy released his face.

 

“Unless you´d rather have Greyback here? Of course, that can be arr-“ Malfoy backed away from Harry while speaking.

 

“No!” Harry panicked, breath becoming loud and troubled.

 

Malfoy stopped and met Harry´s eyes, sneer in place. “Nice to know you prefer gorgeous men over beasts.” He stepped closer to Harry again. He waited for Harry to move. He had thought about how he could get back at Potter over the last couple of months, and this is what he came up with. “You will look me into the eyes while enjoying my cock, and when you swallow, and you will swallow, you will moan in appreciation.”

 

_That´s right, Potter, this will be the consequence of fucking me! And making me submit to you!_

 

Harry took a deep breath as he reached out to unfasten the belt holding up Malfoy´s black trousers. Next came the button and the zipper. Harry was already trying to hide his own panting and excitement. He could smell Malfoy now. Harry licked his lips. _God, he wanted this. He needed it. _Harry yanked down the dark fabric that fell to the floor easily. He stared at the pants in front of him.__

 

“I see you´re looking forward to fucking my mouth. Did you miss me, baby?” Harry teased as he caught sight of the hard cock in front of him. He knew that Malfoy would need their typical banter. The blond seemed to be in denial over their attraction. The way that Harry himself had been.

 

“A blow-job is always welcome, Potter, having you do it is just another perk.” Malfoy knew the moment those words were out that he had made a horrible mistake. Malfoy was letting his walls fall slowly in front of Harry.

 

_finally. _Harry laughed as he pulled down the boxers and Malfoy´s cock sprang free.__

 

“What I meant was that I have been looking forward to this in months...”

 

Harry laughed harder. “Didn´t know you fancied me, Malfoy.” The teasing tone was a low rumble, that sent shivers through Malfoy´s entire body. He bit his lip to keep the groan from escaping

“I don´t! I meant I have been plotting my revenge an-… FUCK…”

The moment Harry had closed his lips around the huge cock, Malfoy felt dizzy. Harry bobbed his head while running his tongue along the underside of the shaft.

 

“I guess this is not your first time, Potter…” Malfoy tried to mock, but his voice couldn´t hide the huskiness.

 

Harry hummed and Malfoy jerked his head, almost losing eye contact. The bastard was trying to control the humiliation. Malfoy was not about to let him. He thrust into the heat and grabbed Harry´s hair. The Gryffindor gagged and Malfoy smirked. “Not so coy now, are yo-… Stop that, Potter…!” The blond gasped as a wave of pleasure ran through him when Harry´s tongue ran up the underside of his cock.

 

Harry was cupping his bollocks, rolling the two balls gently. Malfoy nearly lost his footing. Harry hummed again, causing Malfoy to lose the grip on his wand. It fell to the floor right at Harry´s feet.

 

Neither made a move to grab it.

 

Instead, Harry let his fingers caress below the sac and Malfoy lost his composure.

 

“Potter, what the hell?” he panted when he realized that Potter must have, wandlessly, conjured lube. Just like the last time.

 

Harry grinned as he sucked harder; enjoying the power he had over the blond. The fact that Malfoy tasted amazing was beside the point.

 

Harry´s finger found the puckered hole and pushed.

 

“Potter…” Malfoy was so much in pleasure, head spinning, that he could not muster the strength to move away. And this is how Harry´s finger found its way to Malfoy´s prostate, again. It wasn´t that Malfoy didn´t _want _it. He just didn´t want Potter to be in complete control.__

 

“Fuck… Potter… that´s… nguuh… I can´t… you need to…”

 

_Malfoys don´t stutter, and they don´t beg!_ Draco thought. 

Harry´s other hand opened his own pants. He released Malfoy´s cock from his mouth without removing the finger he was teasing the Slytherin´s arse with. Harry conjured more lube wandlessly and smeared a decent amount around the rim. The rest he used on his own cock and to wet Malfoy´s hole. “Sit on me.”

 

Malfoy´s eyes widened. “No!”

 

Harry wiggled his finger and Malfoy cursed. “Ride my cock, damn it.” The finger moved again and was joined by another. “Turn around and grab the table, then ride my cock. We don´t have much time. So, move it, Malfoy!” Harry pulled out his fingers. Malfoy was so confused that Harry easily turned him around. He was still bound to the chair but Harry managed to yank Malfoy closer. “Stop playing hard-to-get, we both need this, Malfoy. Now, bloody sit!”

 

The blond lowered himself slowly, letting Harry guide his cock into the tight almost virgin hole. _This is not what was supposed to happen!_ Draco thought and closed his eyes. He should have been able to resist Potter. Yet, that never seemed to have been the case.

 

“I don´t have time to prepare you more.” And then Harry pulled Malfoy down slowly. The wandless lube Harry had conjured made a squelching noise when the slick passage met his wet cock.

 

“Bloody hell, Potter!” The Slytherin panted heavily, cock giving a jerk of incitement.

 

“God, so tight…” Harry groaned in approval.

 

Malfoy needed to get back in control. “No shit! You bastard, do you realize how painful it was for days the last ti- oooh god...”

 

Harry touched Malfoy´s cock to stop the complaints. It worked.

 

“Ride my cock…” Harry practically begged, panting.

 

Malfoy´s hands found the table and he began bouncing up and down. He growled in his own need of release. 

 

“Fuck yes… so good… tell me you like it...” Words leaving Harry´s mouth before he could stop them, heat burning inside him as he chased his orgasm.

 

“I´m not your slut, Potter!” Nobody needed to know that Malfoy had wanked to the idea of Potter fucking him again once. A few times. Alright, at least once a week!

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Harry thrust as hard as he could into the tight hole. “YES!”

______Malfoy whimpered, biting down hard enough on his tongue to taste of blood._ _ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“More, Malfoy… come on… make me feel wanted…” Harry didn´t care how pathetic he sounded.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Harry thrust again. 

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“Yes… fuck my arse…" The words were pulled from him as Harry pounded his prostate repeatedly. It was bloody cheating! _Malfoys do not beg!_

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Harry moaned and thrust another time.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“Oooh, Potter… your cock is... amazing…” the blond pretended that he hadn´t just said that out loud. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“More… tell me more… please…” Harry touched the blond´s cock again as he continued to ride his´s cock.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“Aahh, Potter… fuck me… please…”

______Mortified with himself, Malfoy blushed and keep his goal on reaching orgasm instead of focussing on ridiculous matters!_ _ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Harry reached down and caught Malfoy´s wand. He used the want to free his own body from the chair. He then tossed the wand onto the table and got up. 

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“Potter, what the..?”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“I can fuck you better standing… god, what a perfect arse…” Harry showed his appreciation when he began moving inside Malfoy.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“Merlin…” Malfoy moaned as his prostate was back in the game.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“Fuck, Malfoy… so close… are you almost there?”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“Yes… please don´t stop…” Hands gripped the table firmly, knuckles turning white, legs shaking as he felt his pleasure almost reaching it peeking point.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Neither seemed to care at this moment that they were begging their enemy for sex nor did they realise that they were acting like lovers who waited to come at the same time.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“Gonna... yessss…” Harry moaned loudly and let his semen fill up the blond at the almost exact time Slytherin came.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

They didn´t move for a minute or two, but after that Harry pulled out. Malfoy picked up his wand and cast a cleaning spell. Once both of them were dressed Malfoy spoke awkwardly: “House elves.”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“Pardon?”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Malfoy took a deep breath. “House elves can apparate everywhere, even to other magical houses. They can also apparate out of houses.”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“I am not following.”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Malfoy crossed his arms. “You need to leave. If they find you missing, your friends…”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“You´re letting me go?”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“I´m not a monster, Potter, now get the fuck out.”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Harry gave a small awkward smile, the kind you give when you have just shagged the person you hate the second most in the world and enjoyed it. “Alright.” He turned around once he reached the door. “So, I can call Dobby here and he can get us out.”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Malfoy smirked. He wouldn´t say more.

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“I won´t forget this, Malfoy.”

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

“Whatever, Potter.” _You just risked your bloody life for Potter, and probably his dreadful friends because Potter would never leave them behind. The bloody Gryffindor. You didn´t even get anything in return,_ his Slytherin mind said. 

________ _ _ _ _

_Other than mind-blowing sex. With a man. Which is just ridiculous, because this is Harry Potter - and, surely, nothing could ever be good between the two of us_

________ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter Three

April´s rainy, warmer arrival was more than welcome after the many cold, frozen days of winter the Golden trio had endured on their own away from family and loved ones. It had seemed even colder being on their own - without their families´ warm, comforting embraces.

 

Hermione was still shaken up over the torture sessions with Bellatrix Lestrange, but having prepared herself for the death that didn´t come had made her stronger.

 

This must be what Harry felt like after every time he had gotten closer to dying.

 

Today was the day when Harry, Hermione, and Ron would be going to a new location. It was another forest, and Harry had said he wanted some alone time away from ´the couple,´ who seemed to be glued together.

 

Harry couldn´t really blame them. Ron had been terrified of losing the love of his life, who had finally confessed to her own feelings, too. They were still arguing over who had been the one not wanting to admit to wanting the other one!

 

Even though the trio knew they should stay close together, especially now of all times, they could all do with a little time apart. They had been arguing _a lot_ lately, and Harry had yelled that his friends should ´go fuck´ to release the tension before he would do something drastic.

 

Of course, he would never _actually_ kill his best friends, but they were driving him absolutely insane at the moment. How was he expected to save the world with yet another pressure point added to the very long list?

 

Then Harry had suggested a ´time-out´ - only for half a day. Hermione and Ron could get couple time, which basically meant screwing like bloody rabbits. Apparently, Hermione was a nymphomania. Harry could get some time to think, but that was not _really_ what he was planning to do.

 

He already had a pretty good idea what would help him relax. It was the only thing that had helped him on two other occasions while they were on the run chasing Horcruxes.

 

He needed sex.

 

He needed _gay_ sex.

 

Harry had thought and wondered, over and over again. Finally, he had come to the conclusion that his relationship with girls had been disastrous because he was gay. Females did absolutely nothing for him. His only reasoning for having had actual intercourse with Ginny and getting it up had been the _idea_ of having sex - and not Ginny herself being naked with him.

 

He had even had to admit to himself that _maybe_ Malfoy was rather good-looking. The blond was still an absolute bastard; a selfish, spoiled mama´s boy - who never would be able to earn Harry´s attention, if not for the sex part. At least that was what Harry´s deluded brain kept pretending.

 

Harry wanted, no he _needed_ to fuck Malfoy to get some of his tension out of his tired body. It was _not_ because it was Malfoy he needed it, and he didn´t _want_ it, that much was certain. It was because it had been Malfoy that had helped him the other two times. It´s not exactly like Harry had time to date anyone right now, to find someone who shagged as good as Malfoy.

 

Yeah, he had to admit that sex with Malfoy was bloody fantastic. Not because of Malfoy, of course. Malfoy hadn´t done anything other than offer up his arse. Well, maybe Harry had to convince him the second time. And maybe Malofy didn´t want to admit to wanting it the first time.

 

Harry should really feel worse about that than he did. He didn´t, not really. Maybe it was because they were at war and people were been murdered all around them. Maybe it was because Harry had finally lost his mind due to the pressure from always having to save the world, even if he didn´t want to. Or maybe it was because it was _Malfoy_ and Harry knew he had it coming. 

 

Not that he ever condoled in raping someone. However, _if_ Malfoy was really angry about it, he would have told someone, right? Or he would have told the Death Eaters that it _was_ Harry when they asked him, right? Maybe Malfoy wanted revenge like he had said to Harry - but he could have gotten that from turning Harry over to Voldemort, too. Naturally, admitting to having been almost forced as a male Malfoy would have been embarrassing enough to not wanting to confess to anyone.

 

Harry had to at least apologize to Malfoy the next time he would see him. If Harry had any say in the matter, that would be soon.

 

                                         *

 

Harry reached the forbidden forest by apparating, which was both stupid and dangerous - but so was losing his damn mind from not finding release.

 

His next problem would be to get to Malfoy, and after that convincing him to let Harry shag him again.

 

Harry couldn´t just walk into the castle. He still needed to find the last Horcruxes; two remained to be found. And coming face to face with the other Death Eaters now would jeopardize Harry´s chances of winning against Voldemort.

 

Harry couldn´t owl him. For one, he didn´t have an owl with him. Second, if someone would get to the letter saying ´meet me, Malfoy,´ Harry would not only risk getting caught but he would get Malfoy in trouble too. And how would that give him any sex? It wouldn´t.

 

A Patronus charm was out of the way also.

 

_Think Harry, think._

 

Someone was out walking the grounds in Slytherin robes. Perfect, Harry would get them to fetch Malfoy.

 

_You idiot, you are not using an illegal curse on a fellow student to get laid._

 

Harry smirked to himself. Who but Malfoy would be out strolling like he owned the damn school? He was flanked by Goyle and Zabini.

 

_Fuck._

 

The Slytherins stopped walking but continued to discuss something Harry wasn´t even trying to interpret. He was instead thinking hard about how he would get Malfoy alone when their eyes met.

 

_Fuck, will he rat me out to his friends? Or turn me over the Death Eaters? This was really a terrible idea Harry, you fucking idiot! Risking everything for your cock´s pleasure._

 

Harry froze, and before he knew it Zabini and Goyle were walking away from Malfoy, _without the blonde._ Malfoy stood there for a while watching his friends leave, acting like everything was perfect and normal like Harry wasn´t right freaking there, ten feet away from him.

 

Suddenly, Malfoy´s legs carried him towards were Harry was crouched behind a tree.

 

“Potter, came to turn yourself over to me?” Malfoy´s wand was pointed at him while he spoke, which was weird, because why would he not just tell his friends Harry was there then?

 

“Malfoy. No, I´m here for another reason. I´m not done with my quest for Dumbledore yet.”

 

The blonde snorted. “You always were his favorite student, Potter. Pretty damn sick if you ask me.”

 

“You always were jealous of me, Malfoy…” he retorted, which was not the wisest thing to do when thinking about his reason for being there. He couldn´t help it, it was Malfoy for god´s sake. It came naturally to argue with him.

 

Malfoy sneered, face red and after a moment´s silence, turned around to leave.

 

“Stop.”

 

He did but didn´t face Harry again. “What do you want, Potter? I´m a busy man…”

 

Harry snorted silently. “I need your help.”

 

Grey eyes met green ones in question. “ This ought to be good, Potter,” he spat.

 

Harry took a deep breath, deciding that honesty was the way to go.  “I´m stressed out and need to relax myself to finish what Dumbledore asked me before he died.”

 

“So, visit a spa, Potter. What´s that got to do with me?”

 

“Can´t really do that, can I, Malfoy?! I need… sex…”

 

Malfoy´s eyes widened, but only for a moment. “As much as I´m fascinated with your attraction to me, Potter, my first statement still stands. I´m not gay.”

 

“Look, Malfoy, I´m sorry alright? I didn´t mean to… the first time… I was drunk and angry, and I…”

 

“Excuses, Potter, for almost raping someone does not help in a courtroom.” He spat.

 

Harry flinched. _Almost??? Court?_

 

“You owe me big time for not telling, Potter. Your precious fan club would not like to hear that, would they?” Malfoy finally had something on the wonder boy.

 

“If I live through the battle I´ll turn myself in if you want,” Harry stated honestly.

 

“No! I will not be ridiculed for your conscience´s sake, Potter!” Malfoy warned.

 

“Fine. I still need your help though. I can´t function right now. Wanking doesn´t do the job anymore, not after…”

 

“After what?”

 

“… accepting being gay…”

 

“Really, Potter? Another great loss for your fan club then…”

 

“Look, Malfoy… Can you just…”

 

“No. No one is fucking my arse, especially not you, Potter.”

 

“Can you just blow me then?”

 

“Are you insane. Potter? Why in Merlin´s name would _I_ get on my knees for another man? The idea alone is –“

 

“Do it and I´ll let you fuck _me_ …”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on, Malfoy, I admit to being desperate, alright… just… I need it… I need you… you get your revenge - you can fuck me as hard as you want if you blow me first…”

 

Two minutes passed. “Without too many preparations.” It wasn´t a question.

 

Harry had fucked Malfoy twice, causing him great pain with using only lube - and now Malfoy wanted to do the same in return. It seemed only fair.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“This doesn´t make me… I´m not…”

 

“I know! You’re not gay. I get it, Malfoy!”

 

“Then why don´t you find someone who will appreciate you in the _right_ way, Potter? I´m sure ´the boy-who-lived´ has no trouble finding a date.” he drawled annoyed.

 

“I´m not looking for a date, Malfoy! I just need… god, damn it…”

 

“Your mouth is appalling, Potter.”

 

He smirked. “Didn´t think that when your cock was fucking it, did you, Malfoy?”

 

“A hole is –“

 

“Whatever, Malfoy. If you don´t want to, then I´ll just leave again…” Harry turned on his heels and began walking away. He didn´t really think the blonde would harm him. Malfoy _had_ told the Death Eaters he didn´t know if it had been Harry back at the Manor. He _had_ given Harry the idea of how to escape from there also. If he wanted Harry dead, he had had his chance more than once anyway.

 

“Potter…” Malfoy hissed.

 

Harry spun around, eyebrow quirked in question, waiting for Malfoy to speak again.

 

“I don´t…”

 

“I don´t have time for this, Malfoy!” he spat.

 

Malfoy cursed under his breath. “Fine, Potter.”

 

“Fine, what, Malfoy?”

 

“…fine… I agree to your… _offer_ …” He wouldn´t meet Harry´s eyes, which was properly good, or else he would have noticed the grin of triumph on Harry´s lips.

 

Malfoy followed Harry deeper into the woods where the Gryffindor led him into a small cave, hidden behind bushes. They cast privacy spells to make sure nobody found them.

 

Harry began opening his pants and let them drop to the ground. Malfoy watched him unconsciously licking his dry lips preparing for his task. A very disgusting, humiliating task. He walked to Harry, placing his robe beneath him before kneeling on it - no point in ruining a perfect set of clothes.

 

“I won´t swallow.”

 

“I figured as much.” Their eyes met.

 

“This would obviously be my first go with this particular _task,_ so I offer no guarantees for the result, Potter.”

 

Harry nodded in agreement. “Just do what you like, you have one…”

 

Malfoy sneered before turned his eyes to the large, swollen member in front of him.

 

_Is this how a cock smelled like? Nasty. Good thing he wasn´t gay and had to do this more than once. So many hairs to get in the way too, gross. He always ordered the women he was with to trim down if they hoped to get a piece of him. He was not touching the hairy, hanging bollocks either. The very idea almost made him gag._

Harry grabbed his cock to remind Malfoy what he was kneeling for. “You will have to touch it, you know?”

 

Malfoy confidently put his right hand on Harry´s cock. There was no way he was letting Potter know how nervous he was in failing at this. Why should Malfoy care if he failed? He wasn´t gay. But he was a Malfoy, and they don´t fail at anything.

 

He pumped the cock a few times, earning a deep groan from Harry - before sliding his tongue against the head.

 

A world of tastes entered Malfoy´s mouth. Salty and musky. Potter´s pre-cum almost tasted like, oranges? “Someone had fruit this morning…” _Why the fuck did I say a stupid thing like that for!?_

Harry laughed. “Yeah, Ron found bread and fruit in a town near our camp.”

 

“Hmm.” he said after having taken Potter´s cock into his mouth for the first time. He shouldn’t have because the vibrations made the Harry moan loader.

 

“Yess… suck harder…”

 

Malfoy did, not really realising that Potter had just taken control of _his_ task. Malfoy had been too concentrated moving his tongue up and down the underside of the huge member. It wasn´t because he _liked_ sucking Potter, it was _concentration_ , of course it was.

 

“Please, Malfoy… touch my sac…”

 

Without even fighting his left hand, it went to cub the hairy thing dangling under the cock. Said cock was now moving in and out of Malfoy´s mouth without effort.

 

“Fuck, yes… so good…”

 

A hand went into Malfoy´s hair to hold him in place, but there was no thrusting of any kind. The hand was simply a safety net. “Ugh… god, Malfoy… you´re brilliant…”

 

Malfoy smirked. _I´m a Malfoy, we´re brilliant at everything, Potter._

“Please, please, please… so fucking good…”

 

_He´s so bloody loud. Would it kill him to shut up? Of course, hearing him pant, moan and yell out like that does wonder to my ego, so I should let him. It´s not like it´s hurting anything, not really._

His own cock jumped.

 

_It´s just anticipation of having to fuck someone after, that´s all. It´s not because of Potter´s sounds._

“More, Malfoy… so close…”

 

He sucked harder and Harry hissed with pleasure.

 

“Gonna go…”

 

The mistake of concentrating on the task too much hit Malfoy seconds later. Well, his mouth anyway. Hot, salty fluids flooded his mouth, and he wasn´t disgusted. Malfoy didn´t swallow because he _wanted_ to, of course not! He didn´t swallow because he _had_ to. He let the liquids fall down his throat because, Potter - his enemy - had willingly offered it to him. Because this was a proof that Potter needed him and not the other way around. The evidence that Potter was weak and he was the cure. Malfoy laughed inwardly.

 

Until he met Potter´s fucking green orbs.

 

He was panting and staring down at him. “You didn´t spit? I warned you, Malfoy, don´t you say that I didn´t.”

 

Malfoy got up and pulled down his pants. “Turn around, Potter.” 

 

Harry did willingly.

 

“Bend over, hands on the wall.”

 

Harry agreed.

 

Malfoy grabbed his hard cock with one hand. He had to look at where he put it next. He did and, of course, he found it appalling. That´s the reason his cock jumped slightly in his hand. He leaned closer and pushed against the tiny, puckered hole that Potter had already made slick with lube.

 

Potter hissed. “That´s right, Potter, this is how you fuck.”

 

And he pushed all the way inside the already slick canal.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Both males hisses. “God, Potter. You could have warned me you were a bloody virgin… Merlin, it´s tight…”

 

Harry grinned. “Too much for you, baby?” he mocked. “Having trouble controlling your release?”

 

Malfoy thrust, causing Harry to yelp.

 

He found a steady pace at last and he didn´t notice when Harry began pushing back meeting the thrusts. He wouldn´t admit to noticing because that would mean he let Harry do it. 

 

“Yes, Malfoy… right there… please…” Harry liked both the pain and the pleasure.

 

“Is this it, Potter?” He pushed against Potter´s prostate again.

 

“God… yes… so good…”

 

“Maybe I should leave you like this… all needy…”

 

“Don´t… too awesome…”

 

“Of course it is… you´re with a Malfoy…”

 

He grabbed Harry´s hips and the Gryffindor moaned at the new skin on skin feeling. “Yes… touch me…”

 

He leaned in. “Beg for it, Potter…”

 

“Please….touch my cock… I need you…”

 

_Fuck. Potter isn´t afraid to appear weak. Bloody Gryffindor._

“You´ll have to do better, Potter…”

 

“Nguu… Malfoy, please… my arse wants you so bad…”

 

_FUCK. Control it, you´re not coming now, Not over a man begging for it._

“Please… Fuck me harder… so fucking good… please… Draco…”

 

_Mother-fucking crap!!_

 

Harry felt his arse being filled and whimpered. Malfoy was not slowing down his pace. When a hand clasped Harry´s again throbbing cock and pulled it Harry moaned, and let orgasm take over his body. “Yeeesss… Draco… aaah… “

 

When Malfoy finally pulled out, Harry was still panting. “You didn´t have to do that…”

 

Malfoy snorted. “I’m not about to have you spreading false rumors about me, Potter.”

 

“What kind of rumors?” He faced Malfoy after casting cleaning spells and pulled up his pants.

 

“The kind in which you claimed that I´m a lousy shag.”

 

Harry laughed. “Really, Malfoy… I would have thought you wanted to keep it a secret you fucked a man instead…”

 

Malfoy spluttered at his mistake and sneered. “Thank you for this, Potter… have a nice afterlife when the Dark Lord finds you eventually.”

 

He turned to leave when Harry answered. “You´re welcome, Malfoy.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You thanked me for the sex… “

 

“I did no such thing, Potter…” His eyes narrowed while he went over their _meeting_. He flushed and turned around again and this time he _did_ leave to the sounds of Harry´s laughter.


	4. Chapter Four

 

_I am not gay. I am NOT gay. I am not GAY!_ Draco´s mind was working overtime. 

 

Draco was pacing his own bedroom almost ripping out the perfect blond hairs from his scalp. Well, they _were_ perfect an hour ago when he finally had time alone to brood, which was simply ridiculous, because Malfoys do not brood.

 

_Malfoys are not gay either._ he thought. 

 

No Malfoy has _ever_ been gay, not even ´I am not out because it is not proper kind of behavior´ kind of gay!

 

The Malfoy bloodline had to go on, and Draco was the last one. Naturally, it would be absurd for him to choose a male partner. His family had nothing against gay men at all. Some of his father´s closest friends were, in fact, gay - and if Draco had had a brother or sister it would not be a problem for him to marry a man.

 

_Whoa - who is talking about marriage here? It is just shagging, right?_ He blinked wearily. 

 

_No way am I gay? Just because I have been unsuccessful in keeping Harry bloody Potter away from my dreams at night every freaking day for a month does not mean I am gay._ He was about to panic. 

 

_Who can turn down a man like that, with those deep green eyes twinkling at you, even though they are surrounded by horrible glasses? Or that wild, thick mane others call hair - it´s just screaming at you to grab it roughly. Or the perfect fit arse that sways just a little whenever Potter moves around. Not to mention the well-toned body he had shaped from playing Quidditch. Or the way he smiles at you right after sex and -_ Draco gasps. 

_Fuck._

Draco stopped moving.

_So, maybe I am bisexual. That´s hardly the end of the world, right?_ God, he really needed to sort this out. 

 

Today was May second, and it was the day that the Dark Lord planned to finally kill Harry Potter. Every Death Eater had been summoned and they were all eager. Some of them hoped that Potter would rid them of the monster, and free them from the service they had either regretted entering or had been forced to enter - others hoped that Potter would lose, so they could rule the world and get rid of the Mudbloods. The Dark Lord had ordered that no more magical blood ought to be wasted than necessary because who else would do their low-life jobs for the magical world.

 

The Malfoys were amongst those who rooted for Potter.

 

Power was a great part of their lives but the cost had been too grave for them. Malfoys do not do well as servants of others, not with threats to their lives hanging over their heads constantly.

 

_I have to speak to Potter._

*

 

Heavy stones were falling all around. Some Wizards were running and screaming for their lives, while others were putting up a brave fight.

 

Both kinds of wizards were slain; death took no mercy on pure-bloods over muggle-borns at all.

 

Death Eaters were throwing curses for fun or to save their own lives, in case they ran into a brave staff member or student who would not surrender.

 

Students from the age of eleven were not spared either; there was so much blood everywhere one went.

 

Draco could not help his shaking limbs as he tried Healing a girl from third-year, a Ravenclaw he didn´t really know that well. He had already helped five other students.

 

He could not fight in this war on the wrong side, and if he chose to so anyway the Dark Lord would murder his parents.

 

Maybe he was a coward for not fighting back like so many others, but at least he was not a murderer either. He could help in other ways.

 

The girl reached out to him and spoke. “Thank you, for not letting me die alone…” 

 

Blood filled her mouth next and Draco felt tears escaping from his own eyes, as he forced himself to look into the girl´s eyes until she was no more. He laid her to rest in the room he had used for the wounded, he had come across. Five saved, one lost, he counted.

 

If he died the others would find this room because the wards fell if he did. His father had taught him how to build up a blood ward that only the one who cast could take down again. He got up and slowly left the room to search for more, he knew there would be.

 

                                            *

 

Hagrid carried Potter in his arms as he walked in the front of Death Eaters, someone screamed as they realised that their savior was dead. Draco felt the urge to vomit when he caught sight of Potter´s body.

 

_Nooooo, he is not dead. He cannot be dead! I need to… wake the fuck up, Potter! Don´t you dare not finish what you started, you bastard!!_ Now, Draco was panicking. How dare Potter make him like him - fall for him - and then just die on him?! 

Draco tuned out. He could not breathe, knowing _they_ had won. This was not the way it was supposed to be.

 

_Please… I´ll change… I´ll be better… don´t let this be the end…_ he begged silently in his own mind. 

 

His father was calling for Draco to join them. He didn´t want to, but he couldn´t part with his parents. They needed him. They were his only family. Draco´s feet began moving towards his father. The filthy snake-man - he refused to call him a name - touched his shoulder, and for the second time that day Draco was on the verge of vomiting.

 

He fought the urge. Just like he had fought every other urge he had ever had that was against a Malfoy´s nature. He was next in line to step up and do what was expected of him. Not what he _wanted_ to do. Being a Malfoy could never be about _want._

 

There was screaming again, curses flew, Death Eaters died around him. His parents grabbed him away from the fight. He tried to get free but he was so tired and there were two of them holding onto him.

 

When the Malfoys reached the gates, and his father was about to apparate them home, Draco found his voice. “No father, I´m staying.”

 

Draco backed away.

 

“Dragon, don´t be silly, we need to-“

 

“I need to be here, mother. No more running. I´m not a coward.”

 

“Draco-“ his father tried to sound stern but failed as he stared into his son´s face..

 

“Take mother home.” Draco kept his father´s eyes locked on his own and watched as his father reached out to his mother. She had begun screaming at Draco to come with them and not get killed, but his father had seen the determination in his eyes.

 

                                            *

 

Luna Lovegood was alone and cornered by two female Death Eaters. Not once did she look scared for her life, Draco noticed. Not even when she finally lost her wand. Draco walked slowly forwards; he had already seen these two before, so they knew he was with them, or thought they knew.

 

He stunned the one holding Lovegood´s wand then ducked as the other began casting his way. Lovegood had gripped her fallen wand again and body-bound the Death Eater dueling Draco. He nodded at Lovegood and began walking away as if he had not just saved a life.

 

Lovegood caught up with Draco and walked side by side with him as they helped others in battle. She didn´t speak, it was as if she knew that speaking would make Draco fall apart. They worked together like yin and yang, perfectly fitting the other.

 

A few times people tried to curse Draco, people on Lovegood´s side, but she blocked the curses with a smile and they learned that Draco was off limits.

 

The word spread in the chaos, without Draco knowing it.

 

He didn’t care.

 

Right now he needed to find Potter. They had something to talk about, and if he had to save people to do so, then so be it. If Potter died now, Draco would always have questions unanswered at the back of his mind - this was the only way to get answers because no Malfoy could possibly be brave without an agenda.

 

Someone had obviously forgotten to tell Draco that he could have just looked for Potter instead of going through the actual war zone.

 

Draco and Luna stopped and rested against a stone wall. They shared a look and then they saw the _him_ fall.

 

_The bastard did it! He fucking did it. The Dark Lord is dead…_ Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

Draco fell to his knees; they could no longer carry his weight.

 

Adrenaline had kept him going.

 

Fear had kept him going.

 

Chaos had kept him going.

 

Those things were now gone.

 

Luna knelt next to Draco and wrapped her arm around him for support.

 

He let her do it. There were no rules when at war.

 

Somehow he was again standing and people started gathering around them because this was close to where Potter had killed the bastard. Someone raised a wand to Draco´s chest.

 

This is when Luna spoke for the first time.

 

“Thank you for saving my life, Draco. I am sure that Sarah, Meredith, Ruben, Mary, Jack, and Michael are glad you saved their lives also.” Those were the ones they had saved together; there were more in the room where Draco warded them in.

 

Draco leaned back against the wall, Luna´s arm never left him.

 

He felt good, proud and damn tired.

 

_I acted like a freaking Gryffindor._

 

“Ground floor, classroom five - you should find twelve students there in need of healing, and two dead ones… I tried helping them, too… they didn´t die alone…” Draco said to McGonagall, who was now standing next to Draco with a curious glance.

 

“Mr. Malfoy?”

 

“The wards will open with my blood. Here.” He ripped a piece off his uniform that had his blood smeared all over it off and handed it to her. “You should go now, two are rather critical.”

 

McGonagall took the cloth and ordered a bunch of students to follow her.

 

“You can release me now, Lovegood.”

 

“Luna, my friends call me Luna. Friends risk their lives for each other. To you, I am Luna now.” She smiled at him and let him go.

 

“Luna.” He turned and offered her his hand. “I´m Draco, nice to meet you.”

 

She accepted his hand and laughed, he smiled briefly. He meant the handshake, he had promised to change if Potter was successful, and he was.

 

_Potter. Where the hell is he?_ Draco let his eyes take in the surroundings. 

 

A crowd parted in front of him moments after and Potter stood a few feet away from him surrounded by Longbottom, Weasley who held Granger´s hand, Weaselette and a few other of Potter´s gang.

 

Potter grinned. “There you are. Who knew you have sorted into the wrong house all along, huh?”

 

_Not much of a difference between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor._ Draco thought. 

 

Draco turned his head to stare at the blonde girl next to him to wait for her reply, he was really so tired. No wonder Potter looked like hell so often, saving people took energy.

 

“It´s not really polite not to answer, Draco,” Luna said smiling while wiping her chin free of blood.

 

His head found the green orbs, Potter was still grinning like a damn fool.

 

_He is speaking to me?_

 

“I am perfectly fine in Slytherin house, Potter, thank you very much,” he finally drawled in his best Malfoy manner.

 

Potter stepped closer and Draco sucked in a good portion of air. People around them seemed very greedy with taking away his air; he found it harder to breathe around Potter, that much was for sure. “Yes, _perfect_ , Draco Malfoy.” Potter still wore a damn smile.

 

People laughed and Draco fumed.

 

Potter took another step closer.

 

“Perfect grades, perfect bloodline, perfect looks…”

 

More sniggers when Potter stepped closer until they were inches apart only.

 

“I guess even perfection has to end somewhere. It´s a good thing you have witnesses to your acts in this war to speak against the Dark Mark forced onto your arm…”

 

“Potter…” Draco spat. He would not let Potter humiliate him in front of the entire damn school.

 

“…It´s a good thing your boyfriend saw that you were not willing to murder the headmaster when you were ordered to do so by Voldemort either…”

 

Murmurs erupted; _Malfoy is a Death Eater. He is gay. He is on our side?_

 

Draco ignored them. “Only other Death Eaters were present wh-“

 

Potter leaned casually against the wall next to Draco so he had to turn sideways to face him. He did.

 

“…and _said_ boyfriend really, really deserves a kiss…”

 

_Did he say boyfriend?!_

 

More murmurs. Both Potter and Draco ignored them again. McGonagall returned Draco noticed, but no one but Potter said anything to him right now.

 

“…since it´s been a whole month since he last saw you… don´t you agree? Let´s call it a victory kiss…”

 

“Harry mate, what´s-?” Ron said but yelped as what would have been Granger´s elbow collided with his ribs to shut him up.

 

“I´m not your bitch, Potter…” Draco snapped, annoyed that this particular conversation was taking place in front of everyone. Malfoys do not talk of private matters in public.

 

_I have some dignity left._

 

“Luckily for you, your boyfriend is a Gryffindor then; _we_ don´t have a problem with being someone´s ´bitch´.

 

Potter turned around in under a second, pushing his gorgeous body against Draco´s as he claimed his lips.

 

Someone whistled, many gasped in surprise, a few even cheered.

 

Draco could care less.

 

Potter pulled away teasingly. “Oh, I forgot, _perfect_ Malfoys don´t do public –“

 

“Shut the fuck up…” Draco pulled Harry into another kiss. How could Potter be anything but Harry to Draco now?

 

Harry molded his body closer if that was even possible at this point in time. Draco licked Harry´s bottom lip and Harry willingly opened his mouth so their tongues could play. Harry abruptly pulled away panting when Draco ground into him. “No fair doing _that_. No more for you until later, you know how this ends.” Harry winked and put on his stupid grin again.

 

_Fuck._

“Weakling…” Draco drawled and released Harry.

 

“Only when it comes to your gorgeous arse…” A smack rang.

 

_He did not just smack my arse in public!_

 

Draco´s arse was tingling, and he had to agree it was _not_ at all unpleasant.

 

Draco noticed everyone staring at him. Both Weasley´s and Granger´s mouths hung open in surprise. Harry faced the crowd, his eyes on his two best friends. He shrugged and smiled. “Well, it´s not like you would have believed me if I had told you about it anyway.”

 

“Mr. Weasley, you need to go to the hospital, your brother has been taken there.”

 

They turned around to face the voice of McGonagall.

 

“W-what? Why? Who?” 

 

Granger´s arm went around him.

 

“T-there was an explosion next to us… Fred got hit…” Percy said, and the crowd let him walk to his younger brother. Percy eyed Malfoy next. “I thought he died, but Malfoy… did something… to clear his airways… some sort of muggle thing… we found him moments ago in the room Malfoy put the others into… the ones he apparently spent time saving…”

 

Draco flew back against the stone wall, hard. He couldn´t breathe until Granger pulled her boyfriend back again. Harry grinned as he watched Hermione trying to save Draco from Ron´s abrupt embrace of gratitude.

 

“Weasley!” Draco spat.

 

Everyone held their breaths waiting for Malfoy´s insult to come. “Are you deaf? Professor McGonagall clearly asked you to leave us alone from your stinking breath." He made a show out of correcting his uniform that looked horrible no matter how he yanked it. Finally, he gave up and looked to his left and saw Harry beaming at him, biting his lip stupidly like always.

 

“Stop oggling me, Potter!”

 

Harry claps his hands together, tilted his head and flashed his lashes. “My hero…” he joked.

 

Draco hit his arm but Harry merely laughed in return and took his hand in his own. “Come on, my family would want to thank you in person.”

 

As if Harry could read Draco´s mind he added. “We´ll owl your parents when we get there.”

 


	5. Chapter Five

”The Weasleys don´t _own_ a mansion house,” Drac drawled. He was annoyed after being yanked all the way through Hogwarts´ ground to the front gates to the apparition point in front of the whole damn school. And then Harry had without any warning apparated them here.

 

“No, they don´t,” Harry said curtly.

 

Draco blinked stupidly, which of course _had_ to be because of the tiring day because Malfoys don´t do stupid things. “Then why are we here in this God forsaken place?”

 

“It´s my house.” Harry went up the stairs and without having been told to Draco´s legs followed.

 

“What do you mean _your_ house?” Draco was getting extremely impatient by now and the strain of his voice told Harry so.

 

Harry began undressing in front of Draco like it was a regular thing he did, and to make matters worse Draco _watched_ his every move, like some lovesick girl. He should be able to resist better, with him being a Malfoy. He noticed every scar, every muscle that twitched when Harry bent down, stood up or pulled off a piece of clothes. Draco also noticed the prominent abs displayed in front of him, but what he _didn´t_ notice was his own mouth falling open.

 

“It was Sirius´ house; he passed it on to me as his godson, Black estate.”

 

Once Harry was finally naked, which had taken too bloody long in Draco´s opinion - not that he would ever admit that, of course - Harry saw Draco staring at him in awe. Harry took a step closer, used his hand to close Draco´s mouth before pecking his lips gently. “Not as hot as you, but glad you approve anyway.”

 

Draco blinked stupidly once more. So, maybe Malfoys _can_ do that but only once in a while.

 

Harry left. “Where the hell are you going?” Draco asked, he wanted to see more, now that he had already begun staring.

 

“Shower. You should too, you´re covered in blood. Might even be _muggle_ blood,” Harry sniggered. He left Draco alone, turned on the shower in the bathroom and stepped into the hot water. Draco shuddered at the very idea and began removing his ruined, once perfect set of clothes in disgust at Harry´s appalling words.

 

Harry reached for the soap when a slight draft tickled his wet body.

 

“Move over.”

 

Harry turned around so quickly he almost tripped on the slippery tiles. His eyes took in the pale body in front of him hungrily. The very _naked_ body.

 

“What?” Draco snapped, pushing Harry to the side so he could stand under the water and clean his body from the remains of the battle.

 

Harry grinned before leaning closer to Draco without touching him. “Never had you for a sharing-the-shower-sort-of-man.”

 

Draco startled but continued washing. “You invited me.”

 

“Nuh uh. What I said was; you needed a shower, too. You´re the one who jumped to the conclusion to join me, not that I´m complaining.” Harry wrapped his long, masculine arms around Draco´s perfectly toned stomach, dragging Draco´s back close to his own body. This was making Draco feel just how _little_ Harry indeed was complaining; the proof being a hard cock pressing against Draco´s buttocks.

 

Draco froze for a moment, hoping that Harry hadn’t seen Draco´s reaction. His own cock was growing hard. When Draco his senses finally came to, he said: “You turned me gay, you bastard.” He didn´t really mean it harshly. He was simply annoyed at being caught off guard again.

 

Harry nuzzled into Draco´s neck. “Mm, m´glad.” He kissed Draco´s neck gently. “No such thing.” Harry trailed kisses down the pale neck onto the collarbone.

 

Draco panted slightly. “What?”

 

Harry sucked on Draco´s neck then. “Born gay, can´t make you one,” he whispered between kisses. “Turn around, _boyfriend_.”

 

His

“Ask me nicely, Potter, I´m still not your damn slu-“

 

“Please, Draco… wanna suck your cock…” He licked Draco´s earlobe.

 

Draco moaned against his better judgment. Harry grabbed his hair yanking his head back to give him better access to the neck. “Potter…” he panted “Don´t call me that…” He didn´t really mind but he needed to have some dignity left.

Harry reached down and squeezed Draco´s cock and pumped it a few times. “Blowjob?”

 

“Y-yes…” Draco turned slowly and Harry claimed Draco´s lips at once.

 

Harry pulled away, eyes fogged with desire. “No, kiss me like you mean it… have your tongue make love to mine…” He kissed Draco again causing a deep-throated groan to escape Draco.

 

Draco cupped Harry´s face with both hands as he gently licked the wet muscle he had willingly invited into his mouth. Harry moaned when Draco sucked gently. Harry pumped Draco´s cock again. Draco bit down on Harry´s lip but that didn´t stop the dark-haired male´s movements one bit.

 

Harry pulled away leaning his forehead against Draco´s. “You´re so fucking gorgeous, why did I never notice before?”

 

Draco snorted. “Because you´re blind as a –“

 

Harry kissed him again, briefly this time before kneeling.

 

Draco´s hand automatically grasped Harry´s hair. Harry grinned lazily. “Afraid I´ll run away?”

 

And there it was; pure absolute bliss as Harry sucked the head of Draco´s cock into his mouth. Draco leaned against the wall. 

 

“Stop holding back your noises… wanna hear you…”

 

Draco growled and thrust. Harry gagged but sucked harder. “God, Potter…”

 

“Harry…”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

He played with Draco´s bollocks and that received a loud curse from the blond. Harry smiled as much as he could while sucking hard. “When you swallow… look up at me…”

 

Harry moaned and sent lovely sparks of magic mixed with vibrations through Draco´s body. “Y-yes… so good…” Harry kept sucking and licking.

 

“My god… Harry… gonna come…” He pulled harder on Harry´s hair when he found his eyes. Draco´s orgasm caused him to see stars. Harry pulled away from the cock, opening his mouth letting Draco see his cum, he then closed his mouth and let the offerings glide down.

 

Draco groaned in arousal and closed his eyes. Harry rose and Draco´s eyes opened just in time to stop the other from kissing him. “Not before cleaning your mouth.”

 

Harry grinned. He cupped Draco´s face. “You taste even better than you look. I need to share that with you.” And before Draco could protest further Harry´s mouth met his and the taste of his own cum exploded on his tongue.

 

Harry pulled away smiling. Draco licked his lips. “You taste better…”

 

Harry moved closer. “Mm, you are so bloody gay…”

 

“Shut up…” Draco was so tired and he had no idea what kept him still standing.

 

Harry laughed. “Mm, we should get out though. I have a few pepper-ups we can take, then head to the Weasleys…”

 

Draco raised a brow.

 

“I didn´t brew them, I bought them at the shop …”

 

“Good, then I have no problem taking one.”

 

“Prat.” Harry turned off the water and then grabbed a towel for each as they stepped out.

 

“You love me that way,” Draco replied without thinking.

 

Harry snorted. “I _do_ love your arse, that´s for sure…”

 

Draco cast him a glance. “Who doesn´t…”

 

Harry growled before slamming his body teasingly into the Draco´s. “Mine. You understand! You´re mine now.”

 

Draco noticed the fire burning in Harry´s green orbs; nobody had ever looked at him that way before. He smirked. “ _Perhaps_ , if you behave…”

 

“Draco, I swear, if yo-“

 

Draco silenced him with his fingers. “If you´re good, I´ll return the favor before we leave…”

 

And the fire in Harry´s eyes doubled, if not more.

 


	6. Chapter Six

Harry yanked the blonde towards his bedroom with such eager force he had no choice but to follow. That didn´t mean Drac didn´t curse and complain all the way there though. “Potter, for god´s sake, you could have just asked me to follow you. Instead, you treat me like a damn –“

 

Harry grabbed Draco´s head and brought their mouths together into a heated kiss, while pushing the other male across the room to the large mahogany bed. Draco yelped when Harry pushed him onto the bed forcefully, and almost let his own body fall on him, “Potter!”

 

“That´s right, love. Fight me. I don´t mind, ´cos you´re so bloody sexy when angry. Did you not know that?” Harry kissed him again and Draco moaned against his better judgment. “Now, I think you said something about returning the favor?”

 

Harry bit Draco´s earlobe teasingly. 

 

“Stop giving me bruises, Potter!” He tried to sound offended because surely he couldn´t get aroused from being man-handled...

 

“You´re mine Blondie. I have to mark you as such, don´t I?”

 

“Don´t you dare Potter. I swear, If yo- OW!”

 

Harry grinned as he released Draco´s now marked neck, “Mm, so perfect… all mine for the taking…”

 

“You sick git. I have a party to attend to Saturday, and I –“

 

“Fuck me.” Harry interrupted and sucked one of Draco´s nipples into his mouth. “Want your big cock rubbing against my prostate… while you stop pretending… to not loving cock…my cock… and my arse…”

 

Draco groaned when Harry dipped his tongue into his bellybutton. “Get on your damn knees, Potter. I´ll show you fucking…” 

 

Harry grinned and lifted his body slightly to stare into Draco´s handsome face. “Stop that, you look crazy.”

 

“Oh, but I _am_ crazy… about you… and the sex you give me…” He trailed a finger across the other´s jawline. “If you let go of your control…”

 

“Not going to happen, Potter. I´m a Malfoy, we thrive on control.” he drawled.

 

“I´ll let you fuck my tiny, willing whole, just like you want to…” Draco´s eyes widened and Harry smiled. “Gentle, rough, whatever position you want…” He met the grey orbs. “I could even beg you to stop if you want…”

 

“W-what? Why would you… you think that I´m…” Draco shoved Harry off of him, but Harry stopped him before he could get up from the bed.

 

“Don´t tell me you don´t have that fantasy… a Slytherin Death Eater… Mm? Don´t you want me to fight it… so you can play a big, bad, strong Death Eater with immense _power_ over me… Harry Potter…” he whispered, and his hot breath tickled Draco´s sensitive skin.

 

To Draco´s horror he realized his cock was now hard as a rock. _Come on, I´m not that mental. That´s just nasty, how can anyone-_

“It´s just a fantasy, Draco. It doesn´t make you a horrible person, nor me. Just really kinky.”

 

Draco licked his lips, “Can we just,” he closed his eyes, not knowing how to say it to make it sound right.

 

Harry kissed Draco´s chest, “Maybe some other time. You can still do anything you want to me.” Draco´s breathing had increased. “But I´m really horny, and I don´t fancy going to the Weasleys with a flagpole the size of a baseball bat, so…”

 

Draco snorted, “It´s not that big, Potter.” 

 

Harry smirked, he already knew his cock was way above average in length and thickness - and to his approval, so was Draco´s apparently. Although he was bigger than the blonde, of course. “It is big, yes, but let´s not –“

 

“Shut up and bugger my arse… you don´t even have to prep me first. I like a little pain once in a while, especially brought on by a gorgeous faggot like the Malfoy heir…” He teased Draco, knowing the blond would snap. And Draco was so damn gorgeous when angry.

 

“You bloody bastard.” Draco pushed Harry around, and with two swift moves, he was between Harry´s legs with his own cock in his hands. Harry cast the lubrication spell wandlessly. Draco yanked Harry closer and as the dark-haired male bit his own lip, eyes sparkling up at the blond, Draco pushed inside in one go. They moaned in unison and Draco stilled, not wanting to blow his load right away because of the tightness that had welcomed him.

 

Harry groaned. “ _Move_ damn it or I´ll find me a _real_ man…” Draco thrust so hard that Harry screamed, “FUCK!”

 

The thrusts kept coming, hard and regularly. “You.got.that.right.you.fucking.slut.” Draco pounded into Harry´s hot arse so eagerly you would think he had been denied sex for years. “I´ll.fucking.show.you.Potter.how.a.REAL.man.fucks!”

 

“YES, god…please ,Draco… right there… nguuh… oooh..” Harry met his thrusts as best as he could, and before long Draco´s orgasm surprised him by causing both his body and his mouth to erupt in violent curses.

 

“Fucking hell YES… so tight…”

 

Harry laughed as the blonde collapsed on top of him panting. “We should have fucked years ago.” 

 

Draco rolled off him to lay beside him. Harry turned to face him and kissed him gently. “Shower?” He grinned, and Draco closed his eyes. _Fucking Potter and his good moods._

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Draco was still trying to convince Harry that this was a terrible idea. Why in Merlin´s name should he come with him to see the Weasleys? They could just owe him a life debt - but that didn´t mean they had to _actually_ meet before he needed the debt repaid.  “Potter –“

 

“ _Harry_ ,” the Gryffindor said and stopped his tugging on Draco´s body towards the Burrow´s front yard. They had apparated to the wards. “You can´t keep calling your boyfriend by his –“

 

The Malfoy heir growled, “Stop calling me _that_. Just because we fuck doesn´t mea -“ 

 

Harry grabbed Draco´s shirt and pulled him closer, snogging him senseless for several minutes. Draco felt like he was floating. When Harry released him after getting the result he had wanted, which was a deep-throated groan from the blonde, he smiled knowingly.

 

“ _Boyfriend_ …” Harry whispered and his stilly, green orbs twinkled at Draco´s grey ones. Draco knew he had to stop fighting this insane urge to pull away from Potter, _Harry_ \- because, even a silly glance from the man, had Draco´s body blushing. Which was simply appalling; he was a Malfoy for crying out loud. They don´t blush! A single finger caressed the pointy jawline causing Draco to sigh.

 

“ _Fine_ , but if yo–“ Harry kissed him again and Draco relaxed into the touch. The sooner he admitted to himself that there was no escaping this, whatever it was they shared, the better. After all, he did have a future to concentrate on, and who knew have many wrinkles worrying over stupid things would add to his features? “For god´s sake Po- Harry, we are in a public place an– “ Harry claimed his lips again hungrily, letting his tongue lick against the soft lips he was practically molesting. Draco moaned against his better judgment.

 

The kiss ended and Draco tried to look furious. Even more, because Harry, his _boyfriend_ \- Draco shuddered - stood there grinning stupidly. “We´ve been dancing around each other for years. You want me as much as I want you, so stop pretending, _Love_.” Harry laughed when Draco startled hearing _that_ word cast his way.

 

“Don´t you dare call me that. Especially in public or, I swear to God I´ll hex your bollocks off.”

 

“Mm, you wouldn´t do that, _Love_. How will you get pregnant then?” Draco snorted and was about to throw an insult Harry´s way when he noticed that Harry had _not_ been joking.

 

“If you _think_ , for even a second, that _I_ will be the one having a child,” he huffed. “I will not ruin my perfect body with those sorts of _activities._ ”

 

Harry´s eyes narrowed. “Of course, you will, since you´re kind of the _female_ in our relationship –“ Draco spluttered angrily.

 

“WHAT?! Oh, that´s _it_. I´m going to bloody murder you right now!” The blonde drew out his wand and pointed it at Harry´s face. It was at this moment the matriarch of the Weasley family came out from the house and towards them.

 

“Is there a problem, Harry dear?” Her voice caught the blonde of guard and Harry moved swiftly and removed Draco´s wand from his grasp.

 

“No, no. Draco was just being silly because I said something the wrong way.” Harry turned and grinned at Molly. “Malfoys are not too kind of public _affection_ either.” Molly smiled back knowingly and offered Harry her embrace. Harry immediately moved into her arms and felt a calm fall over him that only a mother´s love could give you. Harry winked at Draco. Draco scowled back letting Harry know that this was not the end of their discussion, not by a long mile.

 

                                                               *

 

Once the Weasley mother had dragged Harry inside, they were finally seated in the overcrowded, colorful and very unorganized kitchen having tea. Harry had made sure to hold on tight to Draco so he had no way of escaping this awkward meeting. Harry chatted eagerly with two Weasley men, maybe their names were Percy and Charlie, Draco couldn´t be sure because he wasn´t really listening.

 

“Are you with us, Love?” Draco froze when hearing Harry address him in such a manner in public. He turned his head sharply to his left catching the lovely shades of green almost blinding him. _Since when are his eyes lovely?_ he muttered to his diluted brain. Harry reached out for Draco´s cheek but he thankfully stopped him midway.

 

“What have I told you about calling me that in front of others?” If eyes could kill Harry would have ended his life tenfold by now. Well, maybe nothing quite so drastic. It wasn´t that Draco really minded the endearment. He could get used to a Gryffindor, now that he had finally admitted to himself that he fancied the man back. It was the public display he couldn't handle. It screamed against anything Malfoys were raised to do or show.

 

Harry shrugged as if he could read Draco that easily. “This is family. I have nothing to hide here, neither do you, _Love_.” Draco frowned and scowled. He had tried so hard to be mad at this git in front of him, but it was simply impossible. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ A thought suddenly made sense in his disturbed mind and he spoke without thinking.

 

“What kind of spell did you use on me, Potter?” Because in Draco´s head that was the only explanation to why he didn´t actually yell at Harry for continuing to call him affectionate nicknames in front of others. Harry´s grin faded at once and he quirked a brow in question. “Or maybe it was some sort of potion... well, you had to have bought it since you suck at brewing... so – tell me so it can be reversed.“ The room, that had been booming with noise before, fell silent. 

 

Harry simply stared at Draco, but after a while, he whispered: "Because surely, that would be the only explanation to us being together?” Draco felt a lump in his throat suddenly forcing him to swallow a pile of spit to smooth it over. That wasn´t what he meant at all! He was about to answer when Harry spoke once more. “It couldn´t possible be because of the yearlong physical attraction lying between us, that we only had the balls to admit to recently?”

 

“I don´t –“

 

“And surely, there is no way in hell it could be the shagging, because that´s just _awful_ , isn´t it?”

 

“I never said –“ Draco fiddled with the cup in his hands.

 

“Oh, right. I forgot. You still hate me for turning you gay. Right? The great Malfoy heir couldn´t ever be a little cock-loving _faggot_ , especially not over ´the boy who lived´?” Harry ground his teeth.

 

“Oh come, _on_ Potter, you´re being –“

 

“For years you hid behind snide and rude remarks around me because heaven forbids if anyone should find out just how much the Slytherin Prince loves cock!” 

 

Draco stood up abruptly. “You don´t know what the hell you´re talking about, Potter!”

 

Harry closed his mouth; bit his bottom lip for a short while before whispering. “Clearly.” He got up from his seat and began walking away from Draco. _Where is he going? Why is he leaving?_ Panic started bobbling up inside the blonde´s chest. _Was this is? Is it over_? Did he want it to be? He closed his eyes shortly before moving on reflex, grabbing Harry´s arm. Harry spun around.

 

“You´re right, I _am_ attracted to you.” Draco´s voice was so low Harry had to concentrate hard to hear him. 

 

Harry moved his right leg slightly. “Tell me something I don´t know.” He challenged.

 

Draco´s breathing became heavier like he had been running. If he said something more in front of the Weasleys he would embarrass himself, but if he didn´t… He could already feel Harry slipping through his hands as he took a step back from him.

 

“I like you,” he blinked once the words reached his own ears. _Dear god, kill me now from the shame. I´m a Malfoy for god´s sake, I can have whomever I want. Why would…_

Harry stared at him focused and determined. “That´s not good enough anymore.” Draco cursed inwardly. _What the hell did Harry expect from him? He had already gone too far as it is._ He raked a hand through his blonde locks and sighed. Harry let out an audible exhale and turned around to leave. Draco closed his eyes. The Slytherin pushed a strong hand onto the door Harry had tried to yank open. It wasn´t that gesture that made the green-eyed male turn around so quickly he almost lost his footing. It was the whispered, barely heard words flooding his brain.

 

Draco stood so close to Harry now that he could feel the warmth of his body radiating him. “What did you say?” His question barely a whisper itself. Draco closed his eyes in refusal as he shook his blonde head.

 

“You heard me the first time.” And Harry _did_ hear him, but he wanted to hear it again, and again, and again. Harry felt dizzy and warm and aroused, not caring his entire family was watching them with interest.

 

“Arsehole.”

 

Harry blinked, “That´s not –“

 

“I _love_ you.” And there is was, that blinding warmth of flooding happiness buried deep within his chest. 

 

Harry´s hand landed on the pale cheek to steady him.

 

“Not fair saying something like that and not mea- “ 

 

No more words came, other than the gasps and squeals from the Weasleys standing there in shock witnessing a Malfoy of all people expressing emotions, and in front of them, nevertheless. Draco had shut Harry up by kissing him obsessively. When Harry withdrew from the kiss he was panting heavily, but the look Draco was sending him said it all. Harry had never wanted another being so much before, and he too had been blind seeing that, for years. Maybe it had been because of the pressure they had both been under from Voldemort, from each side of the war, but they were free from that now. Free to lead the life they wanted, and they would have each other, for better and for worse. That didn´t matter to Harry because for the first time he belonged to someone who wanted him for something other than a house slave or to save the world.

 

Draco wanted _him_.

 

Harry smiled openly with beaming eyes almost bursting with pride having been the one to break down the Ice Prince. “Come on, Fred has been asking for you.” He said and pulled Draco through the door with him. As they walked side by side Harry leaned in: “I love you too,” he said.

 

Draco gave him his famous sneer, but added a playful wink. “Of course you do, _Potter_.”

 

                                                                 THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading along.  
> Thanks so much for the cudos and the lovely comments - I hope you´ll find my work in the future, because I have plenty on the way!  
> See you out there.


End file.
